cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Gregory
in 'The Manchurian Candidate.']] James Gregory (1911 - 2002) Film Deaths: *''The Manchurian Candidate (1962) '[Senator John Yerkes Iselin]: Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Laurence Harvey at a political rally, just before Laurence also shoots Angela Lansbury. *The Sons of Katie Elder (1965)' [''Morgan Hastings]: Burned to death when he tries to hide in an arms store and John Wayne fires into a barrel of gunpowder which blows up and engulfs the building in flames. (Thanks to Brian) *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (1970) [Ursus]: Shot to death by James Franciscus. (James was wearing ape make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Jeffrey, Stephen and Tommy) *''Shoot-out'' (1971) [Foley]: Shot in the chest by Robert F. Lyons when James draws his gun from the safe while Robert was after his money. (Thanks to Harry) *The Flight of Dragons (1982; animated) the Dragon/Bryagh the Dragon: Television Deaths: *[[The Twilight Zone (1959 series)|''The Twilight Zone: The Passersby]]' ''(1961) '[Confederate Sergeant]: Killed in battle (off-screen) some time before the story begins. He appears as a ghost, along with all the other casualties of the Civil War, walking on a road to the afterlife (though we don't discover that he's dead until near the end of the episode). *''Rawhide: Incident at Crooked Hat[[Rawhide (1959 series)| '(]]'''1963) [Owen Spencer]: Shot to death by Arch Johnson and several other townspeople when James rushes unarmed out of Jeanne Cooper's saloon to help the wounded Eric Fleming. *''Star Trek: Dagger of the Mind (1966) '[Dr. Tristan Adams]: Killed when the "neural neutralizer" device erases his brain, when Marianna Hill inadvertently activates it while James is preparing to use it on William Shatner. (Thanks to Gary and Stephen) *''Bonanza: Second Chance'' (1967)' [''Mulvaney]: Knifed to death by 4 Apaches when he goes to them with his rigged rifle which he fires so it explodes and kills them all. (Thanks to Brian) *[[The High Chaparral (1967 series)|''The High Chaparral: The Hair Hunter'' (1968)]] [Jake Stoner]: A scalphunter he is apprehended by the apaches but as he tries to surrender, the chief, James Almanzar, orders a brave to kill him with an arrow. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hawaii Five-O: All the King's Horses (1969) '[Mike Finney]: Shot in the back by Nick Benedict. Dies shortly after talking to Jack Lord. *Columbo: Short Fuse ''(1972) '[David L. Buckner]: Killed in an explosion, along with Lawrence Cook, after Roddy McDowall plants a cigar case containing a bomb in his limousine. *''Mission: Impossible: The Bride (1972) '[Joe Corvin]: Falls to his death (off-screen) when Brad Dexter's men push him into an elevator shaft. *M*A*S*H: Iron Guts Kelly ''(1974) '[Lt. Gen. Robert 'Iron Guts' Kelly]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) during sex with Loretta Swit in her tent; his body is shown afterwards when Alan Alda and Wayne Rogers examine him after Loretta brings him in. (Thanks to Tony) Gregory, James Gregory, James Gregory, James Gregory, James Gregory, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Voice Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Natural causes victims Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:MASH cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe